


the cave of the frozen spring

by Manzanita_Lan



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzanita_Lan/pseuds/Manzanita_Lan
Summary: One-Shot
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	the cave of the frozen spring

En esos momentos Lan Zhan y Wei Ying se encontraban en la cueva del manantial helado, siempre que querían tiempo a solas iban para allí, después de todo nadie se atrevía a entrar alli por las heladas aguas. O simplemente por que era un lugar no muy conocido por los discípulos ma jóvenes.

-Lan Zhan ese día¿ porque usaste tu cinta para atarme a ti?-pregunto sentándose muy cerca de Lan Zhan quien intentaba meditar

-solo quería protegerte del hechizo-respondio un poco avergonzado por la pregunta tan descarada. Desde ha e tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que en presencia de ese chico tan alegre le era difícil concentrarse para meditar.

-¿Seguro?no querías atarme y hacerme tuyo-siguio provocando, luego de presenciar el sueño del incienso no estaba seguro de en cuántas situaciones Lan Zhan habia tenido ese tipo de sueños.

-no-

-no seas tímido, a ti te encanta atarme con tu cinta-

-...-La Zhan prefirió no responder a ese cometario tan desvergonzado.

-no lo iba a decir pero me encanta que me ates-no podia ignorar esa frase, Wei Ying prácticamente estaba pidiendo que lo amarre con su cinta y se lo haga sin piedad.

-Wei Ying-este al prestarle más atención a Lan Zhan vio que su cinta estaba ausente de su frente y ahora estaba enlazando sus manos.

-lo haremos realmente aquí, no te dará frío-Lan Zhan empujo su cuerpo contra el helado suelo. Wei Ying sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse más pero al mismo instante era remplazado por una calidez extrema al sentir las caricias que le daba Lan Zhan en el cuerpo.

No podía creer de tantos lugares que habían en Cloud Recesses en estos momentos lo estaban haciendo en ese lugar tan helado. Pero esa su culpa por provocar tanto a Lan Zhan. Y no lo iba a negar ese lugar era especial para ambos allí fue donde Lan Zhan le hablo mas. Y prácticamente se le había confesado con el hecho de compartir su preciada cinta con el.

Intento hablar pero sintió que su cuello era mordido, amaba cada acto de Lan Zhan hacia el en momentos podía ser demasiado rudo o simplemente le salia con ideas nuevas y el disfrutaba eso, disfrutaba como lo hacia sentir con cada atención que le daba a su cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de un dedo ingresando en su parte trasera, al ingresar el dedo y sentir su boca presionando contra su pecho mordiendo y lamiendo su zona más sensible, su cuerpo se arqueaba automáticamente cuando ingresó el segundo dedo se le escapo un gemido y pegó mas su cuerpo al de Lan Zhan frotando sus miembros ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente excitados para darse cuenta de sus acciones.

Cuando Lan Zhan sacó sus dedos de su entrada, la sintio vacía el saber lo que se venía lo ponía emocionado, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que ese vacío fuera reemplazado por un objeto carnoso y grueso, en el momento que ingresó el miembro Wei Ying rodeó sus piernas a la cintura de Lan Zhan, sus manos atadas hicieron lo que pudieron para aferrarse al cuello de Lan Zhan, allí lo besó con pasión sus lenguas se encontraron y dieron una pequeña lucha para ganar, por cansancio la lengua de Wei Ying cedió y el beso se cortó, pero el placer no era solo para Lan Zhan quien a pesar de estar ocupado acariciando sin pudor el cuerpo de Wei Ying no dejaba de dar embestidas rápidas.

La manos de Lan Zhan se dirigieron al miembro Wei Ying, este al sentir el toque soltó otro gemido lleno de placer, las manos grandes y calidad de Lan Zhan bajaban y subían dándole constante toques a la parte íntima de Wei Ying.

Tras unas cuantas caricias en el miembro de Wei Ying éste se corrió y todo su semen quedó en su propio vientre y en las manso de Lan Zhan, las manos ahora desocupadas de Lan Zhan se dirigió a las nalgas de Wei Ying y las apretó con fuerza haciendo arquear nuevamente la espalda de Wei Ying, mientras las embestidas iban disminuyendo el ritmo y la fuerza, Lan Zhan dio una ultima estocada corriendose en el interior de Wei Ying.

Ambos habían quedado exhaustos por aquel momento tan pasional que habían pasado, Lan Zhan al salir del interior de WuXian also el cuerpo de Wei Ying y lo sentó en la roca en forma de mesa que había allí, en ese momento Lan Zhan le mostro una sonrisa a su pareja y acomodó su cabello y lo ató nuevamente acarició la mejilla y depositó un beso en ella, aunque Lan Zhan no le dijera Wei Ying sabia perfectamente que Lan Zhan le encanta observar su rostro, Lan Zhan desató las manos de Wei Ying este solo se quedo quieto esperando a que Lan Zhan acomode nuevamente su túnica.

-Lan Zhan me encanta cuando me haces un desastre y luego me acomodas con tanto amor-Lan Zhan continuó acomodando las ropas de Wei Ying.-Ergege Te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-Yo también-Wei Ying recogió la cinta y se la colocó en la frente últimamente aquella acción se volvía un hábito-

-Lan Zhan vístete o pensaré que me queires provocar-De inmediato Lan Zhan empezó a ponerse sus túnicas de manera correcta.

Al terminar y estar ambos vestidos Lan Zhan acomodo su Guqin donde antes estaba sentado Wei Ying, ni bien la puso allí empezo a tocar la única canción que solo ellos dos conocían a la perfección, Wangxian luego de escuchar unas melodías Wei Ying se sentó a lado se Lan Zhan y lo abrazó por la cintura, pensó que antes había sido un tonto al no escuchar con el amor que Lan Zhan le tocaba esa canción, pero ahora era feliz y a pesar de las cosas que le paso había aprendido a disfrutar su vida a lado de Lan Zhan amandolo como se lo merecia y recibiendo todo el amor de Lan Zhan. 

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎


End file.
